Devpregnator
Chapter 1: The Impregnation A 25-year-old woman named Elizabeth Abelson was lying in her apartment bed. She was asleep; a music box next to her played a calming tune. However, Elizabeth didn't know that the music box also unleashed a demonic force. The demonic force bound Elizabeth to her bed in her sleep and proceeded to impregnate her. Elizabeth had a dream that she emerged from bed, sweating from a bad dream she had. She felt an odd feeling in her belly and went to the bathroom. She suddenly felt sick and vomited into the sink. Once she was done vomiting, Elizabeth felt a stronger sensation in her belly and pulled her shirt up. She looked 10 months pregnant. Claws burst through her belly as she screamed in pain and terror. Elizabeth awoke to see she was still in bed, and that nothing had torn through her belly. However, she pulled off the covers and she looked overdue with a single infant. Elizabeth freaked out and tried to pull down her top to try and cover it, to no success. Chapter 2: Odd Happenings 3 months later Elizabeth's belly was still the same size as it was months ago, no smaller, no larger. The thing in Elizabeth's belly kicked around a lot. It wasn't like a flutter of soft kicks, though. It was a bunch of hard, aggressive kicks followed by a painful rolling sensation. She set up a camera to record her as she slept, and each film captured the thing in her belly rising upwards and then falling back down several times on the hours of 12 am and 3 am. She went to the bathroom to apply her eye shadow when she heard a voice. She put her hands on her belly as it pushed inward and outward; the voice came from her belly as it did so. The thing inside her was talking to her. It demanded her to kill people and drink their blood for it so it could become stronger. She told it no and hit her belly. Angered, it took control over her cravings and caused her belly to growl loudly as it kicked around. Each growl was followed by a hunger pang, and each one grew stronger until Elizabeth could no longer take it. She went down into the basement and got out a bearded axe her father restored for her. She wanted the pain to stop, so she was going to do as the thing she was pregnant with wanted. Elizabeth got her smart phone out and called her boyfriend over to her house. Her boyfriend arrived after 25 minutes. She told him to come in and wait on the couch. She went to the kitchen, got a knife, snuck behind the couch, and slit her boyfriend's throat when he leaned onto the arm of the couch. She then started eating his organs and flesh until his muscle matter was the only thing on him left. Elizabeth then took his body and threw it in the basement. She wanted to cry out of guilt, but something stopped her from feeling guilty. The thing in her belly told her that she had done a good job. She smacked her belly out of anger at being made to kill her boyfriend without remorse, in turn angering the thing. It squirmed hard, the rolling sensation caused her to scream in pain and beg for it to stop. The entity finally stopped squirming after a few minutes and told her to find another woman to serve as a host for its own young. Chapter 3:The Search For A Host Elizabeth sat at her couch, she had invited one of her lady friends over to "Share some good times.", when in reality, she was going to use her a vessel for the offspring of the creature inside herself. Created by:Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy Category:Scary Category:Stories Category:Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy